


buscando dos fics teen wolf

by acosta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acosta/pseuds/acosta
Summary: estoy buscando dos fics sterek el primero es donde stiles era novio de un miembro de la manada alfa , era abusado , al final este lo violo dejándole con secuelas como una cadera lastimada y tiene que caminar con un bastón, sin una mano y embarazado; tiempo después conoce a Derek su compañero y parrish es su ginecólogo. El segundo Derek muerde a stiles y se convierte en un lobo capaz de embarazarse, unalfa salvaje muerde a unos niños en un hospital, con esto el mundo sobrenatural sale a luz, todos deciden que deben presentarse al mundo y acuden al show de ellie y Derek vomita enfrente de las camaras





	buscando dos fics teen wolf

estoy buscando dos fics sterek el primero es donde stiles era novio de un miembro de la manada alfa , era abusado , al final este lo violo dejándole con secuelas como una cadera lastimada y tiene que caminar con un bastón, sin una mano y embarazado; tiempo después conoce a Derek su compañero y parrish es su ginecólogo. El segundo Derek muerde a stiles y se convierte en un lobo capaz de embarazarse, unalfa salvaje muerde a unos niños en un hospital, con esto el mundo sobrenatural sale a luz, todos deciden que deben presentarse al mundo y acuden al show de ellie y Derek vomita enfrente de las camaras


End file.
